Red eyes
by x-me.and.you-x
Summary: Scarlett is your average 16 year old girl, well besides she hunts vampires for a living. She's than partnered up with Devlin, a calm British guy with a dark past. What if he teaches her that vampires do have hearts?
1. Chapter 1

~*~ Red eyes, red as the blood dripping from his mouth. Pale and white as the snow so the red stuck out. The body was limp in his arms, eyes still opened in pain and horror. Mouth slung open as if she had been cut off in the middle of a scream. A scream for help, for mercy… for anything. ~*~

"Scarlett if you don't get up now you're going to miss your plane." I was being roughly pushed and prodded when that high pitched voice told me to get up. I moaned and swatted away the hands but they soon returned to pull my covers off of me and shove me off the bed. I fell hard onto the floor, saying every cuss word I could muster up at that moment. "Is that last one even a word?" I sat up and glared over my bed at the evil woman who had woken me up. "Oh do not give me that look, you're going to miss your plane!"

"Your all EVIL." I yelled, reaching out for my blanket but she just ripped it away from me.

"And why are we evil?" She asked as my pout turned into a glare and I stood up.

"You're evil because you woke me up and the boss is evil because he got the tickets so dang early and the plane company is evil because they HAVE flights that are that early… your all against me, I know it." I said as Nanna, the evil woman who had woken me up started to fold my comforter.

"Yes, glad you've figured that out now get your young little butt in that bathroom and get cleaned up." Nanna said as I slowly made my treed to the bathroom. She smacked me in the butt to get me to move faster and I glared at her. "Take these, hurry along. You are wasting time." She said before walking out of my room.

I sighed and walked into the yellow bathroom. Whoever designed this bathroom should die a very painful and slow death. Its too bright, too clean and TOO organized. I mean, what's the challenge if you know where everything is?

After my shower I made my slow walk into the small kitchen and sat down at the table. My breakfast was set out in front of me, lucky charms cereal, a glass of water and a spoon. I yawned and slowly started to eat my cereal as Nanna walked into the kitchen, cleaning everything up.

"What are you gonna do without me here?" I asked, beginning to picture her actually being able to relax and enjoy life. Yet than again Nanna was… well Nanna and she had to be doing something every second or her head would explode. I pictured this and hid a chuckle.

"Oh I don't know… do you think I should come with you?" I shook my head at her. I was 16, I was old enough to go around without a maid/nurse following me around making sure to pick up every crumb I dropped. "I don't know what he is thinking though, that boss of ours. He has got to get his head checked, sending an amateur to a place were they literally crawl around like flies. Good thing you'll have an experienced partner though, heard he was old too. Very good, at least he hasn't lost ALL his marbles." By the time Nanna had stopped her rambling I had finished my cereal and glass of water and was now working on a can of Mountain Dew.

"You mean I have to work with an old folkie?" I got a glare for that question to which I gave her a bright smile. Nanna sighed and looked at the clock before bustling around more. Now I wasn't calling her Nanna because its some kind of… weird nick name, her REAL name is Nanna.

"Come come, time to go." Nanna said, bursting into the kitchen as I was working on my second can of Mountain Dew. I knew it wasn't a bright thing, I'd probably have to go real bad half way across the ocean but I'd deal. I followed Nanna as she handed a guy my bags.

I grabbed my back pack which I had personally packed and hosted it over my shoulders. I gave Nanna a quick hug and said good-bye before going out to the black Saturn and getting in the back. I yawned loudly than. This was going to be a long trip.

"I swear, everyone really IS against me." I muttered to myself. Well first, I almost missed my flight. Second, some stupid bratty kid kept kicking my chair all the way there… typical, my first flight is the worst. Third, like I had stated before, by my third can of pop I had to go… REALLY bad. Forth, everything is in pounds here and guess what… that stupid idiot boss of mine didn't give me any POUNDS. No I had useless American dollars. Oh yeah, to top it all off. "I'm lost!" I covered my mouth as people gave me weird looks and walked off. "Whole world is against me…" I muttered once more.

"Oi! You must be Scarlett." I turned around to stare at a guy and raised an eye brow at him.

"Oi yourself…" I said, not in a very good mood. He just smiled to me in return. This guy was weird… he even was wearing sun glasses in an air port… when outside it was raining and cloud. "What's it to ya?" I asked. Ah yes, lets show 'em how "nice" Americans are.

"I'm Devlin." He said, still giving me that strange smile. Why was this guy so HAPPY? I tried to wrack my brain in search of that name and came up with skimming a file with it. Devlin, my partner. Alright, he didn't look too old… actually, he only looked about a year older than me.

"Alright Devlin, you've been picked to find my luggage!" I said, faking cheerfulness as he looked down at me, losing his smile for only a split second. He than walked off to the luggage clam. Ok, first mission, find out what Devlin is on and take it away.

I know its kind of boring but it'll get better! I promise

Oh and the thing at the beginning is gonna be in every chapter but it'll be something new and at the end it will tell a story… don't ask, I've got stupid idea's.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~The limp body of the women was dropped to the floor, next another bodies. One of a small boy, no older than 9 and looked the same as the women. Pure white, eyes wide open in shock and terror, two puncher wounds on the left side of their necks.~*~

I yawned and looked over at Devlin across the table. He was SO strange and not strange in the British, lets have tea, kind of way. No in a whole different kind of way. Like, he always puts a towel over the bathroom mirror before taking a shower and he likes the shades closed at night. Those were just the two strange things I've learned about him in the past week but I'm sure he's filled with them.

"Its quite rude to stare." Devlin stated, not even looking up from his book. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes.

"Its quite rude to stare." I said, mocking him in a bad British accent. The crapper woke ME up because of some reason I don't remember. Uh… maybe it was important? Oh who the hell cares? The point is, HE WOKE ME UP AT 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! He glared at me and I gladly returned the gesture.

"Why don't you go practice or study or something?" He snapped at me but it was still in his oh so fake calm and cheerful voice. I repeated him once more but this time mumbling under my breath as I stood up from the table.

"Stupid jack-" I started off but something caught my attention. I turned around quickly but it was too late, something big and hairy jumped on me. "AH ITS TRYING TO DROWN ME…" I glared up at Devlin as I pushed the large hairy mutt off of me and glared at him. "I am a cat person." I hissed out at the dog but he just looked at me innocently and wagged his tail.

"How are we suppose to go hunting if you cant even sense a loud dog coming? A vampire is ten times quieter than Marco." I looked at him in disbelieve. What the HECK?

"You named the dog MARCO? What kind of stupid name is THAT?" I yelled. Alright, he did just insult me many ways in two sentences but Marco? Come on! Why do people name PETS after PEOPLE? Come up with something creative like… raindrops or something. Even Fluffy would work! Anyways, the name Marco reminded me of this old vamp. From the 13th century named Marcuz. I don't know if he's just a legend but he's suppose to be quite powerful.

"… you are impossible." Devlin said before getting up and walking away. I stood up and looked down at Marco than back up at the empty chair where Devlin had been sitting than back at the mutt.

"What is HIS problem?" I asked and in reply the dog tilted his head to the said and stopped wagging his tail. "… dumb dog thinks he can actually answer me." I said, shaking my head and walking away to my bedroom.

"Bloody hell." I chuckled slightly. No matter how many times Devlin said that, it never ceased to amuse me. I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy and little underwear gnomes really DO exist. Wait, I've always known they've existed!

"Do you think we'll run into any vampires? Have you ever fought one before? Have you ever seen a werewolf? Have you ever met a witch? Do you have a girlfriend? If so, how the HELL can she stand your ignorance?" I asked. I had been asking question after question for nearly an hour now, when we started to go hunting at 9 when it started to get dark.

"No, I don't believe so. I've fought more than you'll ever in your life, which may be short lived if you keep this up. Yes I have. Yes. Its none of your business. And SHUT UP." Devlin said all in that calm way. He had dropped the cheerful act sometime during the day when I had accidentally almost stabbed him in the nuts. What? He told me to practice so I was, it was HIS fault that HE snuck up on ME when I was doing what HE told ME to do.

"Aw come on! Why are you so grumpy? Don't you love the moon? I think its great!" I said, now just trying to get on his nerves. I was beyond bored and he was the only person right now that I could bug. I spun around so quickly that I ended up almost falling over if it wasn't for him grabbing my arm.

"Scarlett, I am serious. Shut up, every vampire in Britain is going to here you." Devlin said in a low dangerous stoic voice. I frowned but nodded in response. He let me go and I followed him, with my head hung low. How come I got pared with complete JERKS? He shot a glance to me as if he could read my mind. I lowered my eyes to the sidewalk and sighed, hoping to make him feel like a complete jerk. The guilt trip! Haha, it always works with the boss and Nanna… hell, it works with EVERYONE that isn't a heartless bastard. Now the trick is, only sigh once and don't make it too long or too short. Wait a couple minutes than say the magic words-

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, letting my hair come in my face. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1- enter Devlin's low sigh.

"No I shouldn't have snapped." Devlin said and my head went up slightly. He looked back at me and gave me a smile but somehow I knew it was completely fake. I could read people quite well, no seriously I could READ people. Its like I could feel their emotions right now and I knew when something was fake and forced. And Devlin's smile was fake AND forced but I let it slid for now.

"Well well isn't THIS a touching scene." I spun around and looked into a tree. A dark, lithe form was up deep into the tree. Devlin moved slightly in front of me, moving slowly. The guy hopped down from the chair, smirking at us and showing his two fangs.

Something snapped behind me and in one swift moment I had out my stake and was turned around, my back against Devlin's. The vampire that was trying to be sneaky behind us cocked an eye brow in interest. Most regular people wouldn't have heard that slight small snap of a switch blade but seriously, did you actually think I was anywhere NEAR regular?

"Oh look here, I think we've stumbled upon hunters." I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

"They say hunters blood tas-" Before the guy had a chance to finish his sentence I leaped out at him and dug my stake into his chest. The guys eyes went wide before he turned to ash, the stake turning to ash with it. I turned around to see Devlin finishing off his vampire than spun around to me and stormed over.

"What in hells SANE were you DOING? Those were FULL GROWN vampires for god sake!" I dug the toe of my black boots into the sidewalk than looked up at him after he was down YELLING at me.

"Devlin, do you actually think I'm that helpless?" I asked. My happy tone gone. Devlin looked like he was searching my eyes and I found the answer without him saying anything. "I'm not, the boss may be crazy but he isn't stupid!" My happy tone was back as I smiled at him. "I've fought vampires before!" I said.

"How many?" Devlin asked, patting the pocket of his faded black trench coat.

"Uh… counting this one… ONE!" I answered, putting up my pointer finger and smiling brightly at him. Devlin gave me a look of disbelieve before walking away, muttering swear words under his breath. I chuckled and walked behind him, glancing back at the pile of dust than spitting in it quickly. I turned back to Devlin who was still muttering curse words. Maybe it was the British accent but he still sounded polite even while saying some of the worst words in the book.

I collapsed onto couch and was thankful for it. After coming up on those two vamps we figured out they had a whole bunch of friends/followers. Followers are different from vampires in so many ways. They were human for one thing and they willingly GAVE their blood for vampires to feed on. They also did things to please the vampires to try and become one of them. I don't know who would do THAT but I guess some people are just really pathetic. The thing about followers was that even though they are still human, they aren't. Its like they are dead but not dead like vampires. Well our code strictly FORBIDES killing followers so we just had to beat off about two dozen of them with our BARE HANDS.

"Followers are disgusting…" I muttered, rubbing my sore bleeding knuckles. My eyes were closed but I could still feel Devlin standing by the couch. "Vampires are disgusting…" I muttered as an after thought.

"Why?" I cracked open one eye and looked at Devlin. He had a black eye, his left cheek was bleeding and the side of his mouth had a stream of blood coming from it. Along with that his clothes were torn apart, revealing small parts of bruises, scars and new additions.

"Because they are just dead… they are pathetic." I said, closing my eyes once again. I felt every sore muscle in my body and I just wanted to fall asleep.

"Why?" Devlin asked again and I cracked my one eye open again but I couldn't see his face now because of the shadows.

"They refuse just to die, in doing so they take the lives of others who DESERVE to live. Ones that choose to be vampires are even more disgusting." I said. My feelings on vampires were like most hunters. They were undead who needed to be put to death, for good. I knew some hunters that felt "sorry" for the vampires and just wanted to "help" them. But let me tell you something, every time one of the hunters feel "sorry" and try to "help" a vamp they end up drained of their blood and dead.

"What if they didn't have a choice?" Devlin asked. Why wouldn't he just drop it? I mean, he was out their killing vampires and he'd told me himself he'd killed countless ones.

"Each vampire has a choice. If they don't drink the blood of a human within a week they regain their humanity." I stated, closing my eyes again. I closed myself off so I couldn't feel Devlin's feelings anymore.

"Have you ever been bitten? Have you EVER felt the blood lust?" Devlin yelled and that's when I snapped. I stood up, fighting back tears.

"Why YES Devlin I HAVE! And I was FIVE FRICKEN YEARS OLD! If a five year old can do it than hell, anyone can do it. Now if you'll EXCUSE ME I'm going to sleep!" And with that I stormed off to my room, slamming the door behind me but not before hearing Devlin start muttering curse words under his breath once again.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed and concentrated on not crying. Tears were worthless, it was ten years ago. I should be over it. Devlin had no idea what he was talking about, I know the blood lust is strong. I've felt it before but I resisted. Damn Devlin to hell. Just damn him to hell.

We are getting to THE DARK SIDE! ^.^ I'd very much appreciate it if you reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

~*~The demon with the red eyes bent down slowly, to the man who's cold eyes were filled with grief and sorrow. Both his legs had been ripped off, blood pouring from the stubs left and his arms were twisted at odd angles. He looked over to a dark corner, mouthing 'run' before the red eyed demon snapped his neck.~*~

I silently walked in front of Devlin. It had been two days since our argument and both of us acted like nothing happened, yet it was more silent then usually. I glared in front of me. He probably was happy with the silence, he just knew which buttons to push. Grr… I'm going to put rubber snakes in his bed when he's sleeping or something like that.

"The club is coming up, act normal." I snickered and rolled my eyes. "In other words, don't act like yourself." I turned around and glared at him. I was PREFECTLY normal! I mean, sure I believed in the gnomes that stole underwear, and probably watching cartoons like The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy was most likely rotting my brain but I was still PREFECTLY normal. Well as normal as a 16-year-old girl who hunts vampires and other creatures like that for a living but besides that, I'm normal.

Devlin and I managed to slip into the club without anyone recognizing us which was a good thing since this club was full of vampires, followers and stupid normal humans who were too naïve to notice any of this. Alright, I'll explain something. Normal humans can sense vampires from other normal humans, it wasn't as strong as a hunters sense but it was like this feeling in the pit of your stomach and this thing in the back of your head telling your to leave. Its also called a conscience and COMMON SENSE!

I leaned against a wall and cleared my thoughts. Some older more experienced vampires could reach into peoples minds, so the safe way to go about this was to push thoughts of partying, school, going back home and stuff that has nothing to do with vampires or hunting.

"I don't see him…" I looked up at Devlin for a second than looked back at the crowd. He had lit up a cig and was casually smoking it along with about two dozen other people. I gave him a disgusted look.

"I know, these things can kill me." Devlin said.

"Not you, second hand smoking." Devlin rolled his eyes at this. Stupid boy. He glared at me and I shook my head again and looked at the crowd. Sometimes it was as if he could read my mind but even as good as hunters were about feeling emotions and reading expressions, none could read a persons mind.

ANYWAYS, we were here to find a vamp who was throwing these huge bashes, where many humans ended up dying. Our deal was to find him, get him to invite us to the bash than tell the boss about it and than he'd take care of it from there. What we knew of his description was limited. He had dark hair and eyes, stood around 5'9, clean cut and seemed like a business man. I snorted. Yeah, it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Hey-" I looked over to where Devlin was suppose to be standing but he was no longer there. "And I'm talking to myself… eh, what's new?" I shrugged it off. Devlin did this a lot, just walked off without me noticing or telling me. The funny thing was, I had done it once and he freaked out. I walked away for five seconds to go get a hot dog and he FREAKS OUT.

"Hello there." I looked over at a guy who was smiling at me. Dark hair, dark eyes, around the right height… everything was there but his business man qualities. Yep and that stench of vampire blood was there too. God I hated that smell but I gave him a sweet, innocent smile anyways.

"Hey." I said, drawing it out and looking over the crowd too seem as if I wasn't interested.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing alone in a place like this?" He asked. I looked over at him, tilting my head to the side a little.

"It doesn't look like a bad place." I said innocently. He smirked and I knew I had hooked him.

"Listen, I'm throwing this party… it'd be nice if you could come." He handed me a card.

"Can I bring a friend?" I asked.

"Only if they are as cute as you." He said with a wink than walked off. I waited until he was far away to cringe and sink to the ground, looking at the card in my hand.

"That was the most disgusting thing in my life…" I said. I looked up too see Devlin looking down at me.

"Did you get it?" He asked and I stood up, holding the card out in triumph. He cracked a smile. "I had to walk away, I saw he was looking at you." I rolled my eyes and began to walk out of the club with him. All the vampires around was making me want to puke.

I held out my hand but Devlin just turned his back on me. I pouted and walked so I was in front of him and held out my hand again. He glared and turned around again. I hid my grin and walked in front of him again as I put out my hand once more.

"Let me talk to him!" I said in a whiny voice. Devlin's glare intensified as I heard the boss laughing on the other end.

"Why in gods name did you have to team me up with HER?" Devlin yelled, shoving the phone into my hands and storming out. I smiled widely and put the phone up to my ear.

"HEY BOSS!" I said happily, balancing on one foot than hoping to the other. "How was the bash?" I asked.

"Oh it was fine Scarlett, everything went well. I do hope that your not annoying Devlin too bad." The boss said in his scruffy voice.

"Of course I am." I said truthfully. Actually, annoying Devlin was one of my favorite pass times. "Got another job for us, huh?" I asked. Devlin had taken the last two jobs on his own, saying he didn't need me there to get in his way and this time I wasn't going to let him go alone.

"Yes I do actually, this one is going to need your… talents." He explained the job to me and I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"I understand! Bye boss." I said than hung up, walking into the kitchen. "It seems that this job is more in use of MY talents Mr. I don't need anyone's help." I said, plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs and looking at him.

"First of all, I could do this alone and would prefer too but the boss insisted in taking you. And second of all, I don't need anyone's help, especially if that someone is YOU." He said before storming off into his bedroom.

"SOMEONE'S PMSING." I yelled, than stole the sandwich he was previously making but forgot it and walked into the living room, flipping through the channels until finding a good looking cartoon.

"Do not screw this up." Devlin whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. Hasn't he ever heard of personal space? I swear, if he invades my bubble one more time I'm going to cut off his- "Just get in there and do what your suppose to do and get out." Devlin said as I glanced back at him, gave him a wink than climbed over the fifteen foot fence.

Hope y'all liked this new chapter! Please R&R and I'll try to get a new chapter up soon!


End file.
